Proposal
by AkamiSaint
Summary: New Year's Eve Kiss REWRITE./ Sora has been waiting all year to spend New Years with Riku which, finally comes true. They go to the fireworks for the start of the new year and Sora's surprize is not what he expected, but he loved it. SoRiku, Mild Language, fluff, YAOI. AU. You'd better get some tissues for the end people. It's a tear shedder. ;( xD


**New Years Eve Kiss: REWRITE/ Proposal**

**Hello everyone that loves me on here! I am deciding to rewrite the really short SoRiku fanfic I wrote about 3 years ago on here called New Years Eve kiss. I'm adding soooooo much more detail than there is in the original.**

**So, please tell me what you think of this one and check out the original to see how much it has improved over these last 3 years that i've been writing stories on here.**

**Enjoy~!_**

It's finally that time of year again. When the ground is covered in a blanket of pure white snow. The cool winter breeze blows slightly harsh against our faces.

The streets are filled with twinkling lights. The smell of freshly cooked gingerbread.

Winter is finally here again.

This is my first winter spent with Riku. We starting going out the last few weeks of our senior year in highschool. Which was last fall I presume.

I'm just laying flat on my stomach on my fluffy bed, waiting for Riku to come pick me up for our date. It's new years eve and we plan to spend the whole night together.

My parents are also out on a date for the new years so, technically, I'm alone in the house.

I groan and flip myself over to look at the ceiling. I hope that this date goes well...

I look at the clock to see what time it is. It said it was 10:00 PM. We need to get to the firework show by midnight. So, we have plenty of time for our date.

I groan again. Why isn't he here yet? Did he forget? Does he not want to go after he is the one who asked me to go on a date for new years? All these questions popped in my head, demanding an answer.

Then, I hear the door bell ring downstairs. I spring up out of the bed and bounded down the stairs to answer them door.

I make my self presentable and calm myself down and open the door, looking directly at Riku, who was smiling down at me.

"Hey Riku. I'm glad you didn't forget." I said smiling. He chuckles and pats my head.

"Of course I wouldn't forget our date. Mostly because, I love spending time with you after all." He smirks. A blush illuminates my face and Riku lightly laughes and pats my head.

"You are so cute, you know that Sora?" He says looking down at me with a slight smirk on his face.

I pout and look away, embarrassed. He always says the most embarrassing things...

I wonder what we will do after the fireworks. I blush at the thought. It might not be anything...That's what's making me anxious.

He holds out his hand and smiles down at me. I take his hand and we walk down to the beach. Before we get there, I start giggling and Riku chuckles.

"Sora, What are you doing?" I look up at him with a smile.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I say and he just shrugs. "I was just asking cause you were giggling like a school girl." I blush slightly and turn my head away from him.

Why is he always embarrassing me like that? Does he enjoy teasing me?

"Oh yeah, Riku?" Riku looks at me again. "Yes, Sora?"

I nervously twiddle with my fingers. "What will you get me for Christmas?" He lightly laughes and puts a finger over my mouth.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprize dumbass." He flicks my forehead and I wince slighly and glare at him. "Asshole..." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Riku said putting a hand over his ear like he couldn't hear what I said.

"Nothing!" He chuckles again and pecks me on the lips to cheer me up some. I blush and just kept walking.

We get to the beach and set up a perfect place to see the fireworks. We both sit down and wait for the firework show to begin. This is going to be amazing I cam already tell.

I sneak a peek over at Riku just to see him looking at me too. I turns away blushing. "What's wrong Sora? Why's your face all red?" He teased and I just grunted in response.

He chuckles and sees my hand near his and he interlaces our fingers together without looking at me, knowing that I would get mad if he saw me blushing.

I actually do blush but clutches my hand slightly tighter to his.

Then all of a sudden. A firework goes off, meaning that The new year has begun.

We both look at each other. Riku helps me stand up. I give him a confused look. What is he doing? I thought we were going to watch the fireworks.

Then, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small square shaped box and smiles at me and gets on one knee, holding out the box to me and opens it, revealing a stunning gold ring tucked in a velvet casing. I go wide-eyed.

No way. I feel tears sting at my eyes.

"Sora, we've known each other since we were kids, we've been through some rough times and all, being with you has been amazing. At first, we were just friends and then it grew into more, to where I couldn't stay away from you. I choose you and only you so. Sora, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Tears falls down my face and I nod eractically. "Yes! Yes!" He gets up, puts the ring on my finger. He pulls my chin up to look at him and as the next firework pops, he kisses me, sealing our love forever.

"I love you, Sora" He smiles lovingly at. I sigh happily and grin. "I love you too Riku."

"THIS IS THE BEST NEW YEAR EVER!" I scream out to the world and Riku just smiles.

**OMG! When I was writing the ending to this, I started crying. ;(**

**Well anyway, I hope you guys liked the rewrite to my suckiest and probably the first story I ever wrote on here, New year's eve kiss. (I reread it and I thought, "The fuck? Did I actually write this shit? It SUCKS!") lol**

**Please don't forget to comment and fav this story and have a good day guys! (Actually it's night for me, cause I'm in the south of the US in Louisiana... _)**


End file.
